Room 409
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Edge/OC/Christian. Songfic to Bullet for my Valentine's Room 409, request for Super T


**Request fic for Super T hope you and everyone ejoy it, Review please!**

Jay circled his thumb around the little blue box in his coat pocket, enjoying the feeling of the soft velvet on his skin. Releasing the grip on the container he removed his hand from his jacket to push the elevator button. Moving inside, the elevator jumped before it began to travel upwards in the large apartment complex carrying him to the 5th floor. Feeling around inside his pocket again he found the tiny piece of paper that was doubled over, drawing back the paper to reveal the number…409. The number to a blind eye would mean nothing, but to Jay it was about to mean a whole lot more then his best friends new apartment number.

The elevators doors pulled back and cream walls came into his field of vision. His leather shoe hit the maroon carpet and little did he know that his whole life was about to change. He made a left down the hallway to find his best friends room, the barely older man had been his best friend for as far back as he could remember.

They met and become friends in their home country of Canada and grew up together there in Ontario, bounding together over their deep love of pro wrestling. They seemed inseparable and continued that trend into adulthood becoming wrestlers themselves and partnering together all over the world. During this time the developed their bromance becoming the butt of everyone's jokes, but really no matter how corny it was they didn't care because they had each other. And now years later both at the top of the two biggest wrestling promotions in the United States it seemed they had come full circle.

Where does the box come into all this your asking? Well its simple, Jay was preparing to pop the question no not to his best friend Adam but to his long time girlfriend, Nora.

Where did she fit into the picture? Jay himself wasn't sure. Once his first marriage went down the drain Jay promised himself that he wasn't going to get tangled up with women anymore, his job was all that he needed. It didn't take long until that idea was thrown out the window and Nora had walked into his life. And now he was prepared to ask her to marry him.

Coming to a halt in front of Adam's room the young man once again removed the small container from his coat. Jay and Adam had been such an important part of each other's lives for years, now Jay needed him during one of the biggest moments of his life. He needed his opinion on the ring he was holding in the palm of his sweaty hand. How to actually ask her and of course he needed a best man.

He didn't feel the need to knock; he knew that Adam was going to be inside. When he wasn't on the road he never seemed to be anywhere else, well not since the whole Amy thing blew up in his face. A lesson Jay thought Adam had learned the hard way, but apparently not. Because when that door was opened it might as well have been the gateway to hell, Pandora's box was open and Nora was on her knees…

**I can't believe what I've seen  
so scratch my eyes out  
you were at ease on your knees in his apartment  
you said his name as I came in your direction  
now I can choose what to do with both of you**

Jay blinked twice and shuttered, this just wasn't happening…he closed his eyes again but when he opened them nothing had changed he could still her head bobbing back and forth. This could not be happening, he could not be witnessing his girlfriend in front of his best friend, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

He flipped over the nearest table to him, spewing out so many curse words that he seemed to be inventing his own. She backed away from Adam and the look on her face was enough to cause the blonde Canadian to want to vomit. Shocked and confused she scurried to her feet holding her arms in front of her to create more distance between them. She couldn't find words to speak and neither could Jay at first not sure of exactly what to scream at her.

Licking his lips for moisture Jay wasn't even sure if he could talk. "Why?" He said finally finding the words he had been so desperately searching for. The tears begin to well up in her eyes and she realised what she had done to him, to them.

**I loved you, (I hate you), you hurt me, (I love you)  
I loved you, you hurt me bad, go**

"I loved you…" Jay said finding the courage to speak again. He threw his hand up over the back of his head trying hard to figure out how this had all happened, how things could possibly come to this.

She didn't speak but her eyes told the story, she was pleading with him…begging for leniency. He eyed her up and down, she was dressed to the nines in her best pantsuit she must have come here straight from work, indulging in a little business of her own. Jays thoughts were running ramped, his mind going a mile a minute and then he spotted it. The silver chain drapped around her ivory neck, it was the present he had given her last Christmas…inside was a picture of him and her. And she had the audacity to wear it with another man; it might as well have been tangled up in Adams fly.

"I'm sorry," She mouthed. It only infuriated him more, her words seeming to taunt his very soul. He knew that she instantly regretted what she had done, but what puzzled him more was if she regretted it because she was really sorry of if she was sorry she had been caught.

"You're not fucking sorry." Jay said threw gritted teeth. "Don't give me that shit."

**Your words, bury me of what i used to be  
I can't erase all those things I've seen  
your heart smothers me and now it's hard to breathe  
I can't erase all my memories**

He moved towards her and he could easily tell that she was terrified, she had a right to be because in his state of mine no one could tell what Jay was capable of. She coward backwards, away from the doorway of the living room we'd been in. Nora found herself literally against a wall and when she couldn't run anymore he reached down and ripped the necklace from her neck.

Jay knew he had hurt her and the blood on the chain proved it. He flicked the necklace against the wall before he turned his attention back to her. "You don't deserve this." He screamed. "Or this." Jay said pulling the engagement ring out of his pocket and flinging it at her. "I could never marry a filthy whore like you."

Tears started to flood her eyes once more and began to stream down her pretty little face, Jay felt no pity for her and the more she cried the more he despised her. She was a pitiful site in front him, crawling away on her hands and knees, like the little bitch he had just found out she was.

Her voice hoarse and timid she screamed out for Adam. The sound of her voice made Jays blood boil and adding Adams to the mix only angered him further. To tell the truth it seemed he had forgotten all about Adam as he only had focused on her during this whole discovery.

Jay raised his hand towards her and just when she thought he was about to give her what had been coming to her, he swung around to hit Adam square in the jaw as he walked into the kitchen with them. Nora shrieked and slowly made her way to Adam hovering above him to check on him. He spit on them both as he made his way to leave, leaving his lover and his best friend behind…in the mess that they had created for themselves.

**I take a step to the left, now you see me  
tears start to pour as you crawl in his apartment  
you screamed his name as I came in your direction  
fists start to fly, say goodbye there's no excuses**

Never had Jay been so mad, not once could he remember a time when he was so angry it physically hurt. Exiting the apartment he slammed the door nearly smacking her in the face with it as she chased behind him from the room.

"Jay wait." She pleaded. He turned around for a moment and her eyes he thought he saw a glimpse of the girl that he knew. She sunk to her knees before him, like she had done with Adam this evening and like he remembered her the night they met. "Forgive me." Nora cried grabbing his jeans and refusing to let go.

"Let go." He told her, trying impatiently to shake her off. "Now!" He yelled, "Before I do something I'll regret."

"I never meant for any of this to happen, please believe me…I love you."

"How can you love me when I found you with another man? My best friend no less! How could you possibly do this? What could have been running through your head? I wasn't enough for you? Our life wasn't enough for you?" And so came the third stage, from shock to anger to the current stage, hurt.

"I don't know what I was thinking Jay, all I know is that I loved you…I'm still in love with you."

**I loved you, (I hate you), you hurt me, (I love you)  
I loved you, you hurt me bad, go**

According to stuff magazine women cheat for one of two reasons'…they're to lazy to break up with you so they ruin the relationship or they're too horny to realise what there doing. Well Nora had to be the later because there was no way she could have known that Jay would be showing up at Adam's apartment because he was supposed to be out of town. If she was too horny to wait for him and needed sex, Jay thought, why did it have to be with his best friend.

"How long?" He asked, nothing more nothing less…she knew exactly what he was talking about. Jay needed to know when she started things with Adam Copeland. She hung her head in shame. "How long?" He repeated becoming more and more irritated with the fact that she didn't have the guts to tell him.

"Six months." She said in a voice that was barely audible. Jay looked at her for a moment crushed that it had been under his nose for so long and he didn't even know it. "Goodbye." He told her making his way back to the elevator in which he had come there.

"Please..." She started. "I really do love you Jay, more then anyone I've ever been with. YOU'RE THE ONE!" She screamed after him.

Jay stopped for a moment and flung his head around to glare at her, for a moment she thought that maybe he was going to change his mind and come back but instead all she got was his harsh words. "You should have thought of that before his dick found it's way into your mouth." He spat and disappeared behind the heavy bronze doors.

**your words, bury me of what I used to be  
I can't erase all those things ive seen  
your heart smothers me  
and now it's hard to breathe  
I can't erase all my memories**

In the elevator Jay felt like he could finally breath again and tried to suck in as much clean air as much as he possibly could, savouring the change in taste from the dirtiness he'd just been exposed to. He smashed his head backward against the moving wall; there was no excuse for what had happened no matter what she wanted him to believe. And what about Adam how had he possibly done this?

**hey, there's no excuses  
hey  
hey, there's no excuses  
hey**

The two most important people in his life were out of it in a moments notice, there was no going back now. Jay's whole life was different; totally change in a split second.

**I loved you, (I hate you), you hurt me, (I love you)  
I loved you, you hurt me bad, go**

It was days later and Jay was making a clean sweep of his apartment removing all the waste, everything that was hers. The tiny white dog began barking and scurried off quickly to the door signalling to Jay that he had company. He put down the folding brown box he was holding and got up to answer the door. When he did turn the handle to see his guest he was soured to see it was Adam his self, his jaw the size of a grapefruit and a bright purple bruise on his chin.

Jay was about to shut the door in his face when Adam sacrificed his hand and stuck it between the gap to hold it open. "Please Jay let me explain."

"You can't explain." Jay told him gripping a roll of packaging tape from his bookshelf. "Being my best friend there's no excuse."

Adam knew the younger man was right, he really had fucked up and there was no excuse for it. What he did had ruined everything, including a life long friendship, loosing the brother he never actually had. "Your right." Adam spoke. "…It was just she came over one night and she was smelling so good, putting her hands all over me. There'd been no one since Amy, that still hurts and I was stupid and gave in. I can't blame this all on her I was just as much to blame; I could have easily pushed her away but I didn't and for that I'm sorry. Please I can't loose you."

What he said was true they were equally to blame, but Adam's betrayal hurt him so much more. Jay still didn't speak he just went back to his work of trying to remove what was left of Nora from his life.

"I'll go." Adam spoke. "But I hope someday you can find it in your heart to forgive me…I love you man." And with that last remark Adam had left, closing the ebony door behind him.

The small dog ran into Jay's arms and licked his face. He rubbed the little dogs head and put the last of Nora's things into the box labelled 'burn'. Some how Jay new that cleaning Adam out of his life wouldn't be as easy, and erasing him from all his memories would be even harder, he had been there for so long and threw so many of the defining moments in his life.

**your words, bury me of what i used to be  
I can't erase all those things I've seen  
your heart smothers me and now it's hard to breathe  
I can't erase all my memories  
(erase all my memories of you)**


End file.
